


Jurassic Park boy death fics

by ITBADENDS (ML55555)



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies), Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dinosaurs, Dinosaurs Eating People, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, not all deaths will be via dinosaur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ML55555/pseuds/ITBADENDS
Summary: Various death fics for the boys of Jurassic Park (and occasionally other characters as well, probably)
Kudos: 2





	Jurassic Park boy death fics

All Tim knew was that he was running, he was able to escape from the Jeep early on in the T-Rex attack, instinctively running away from the giant dinosaur. He wasn’t sure where he was, he knew he should’ve waited for Dr. Grant to help them but he was so scared he had to get away instantly, though seeing it was also awesome. His heart pounded in his chest as he continued running, his mind racing with thoughts of what has happened to his sister, Dr. Grant and Ian Malcolm. The young boy wasn’t paying attention and ran right into a tree face first. 

“Ow” Tim mumbled to himself. Figuring he had ran far away enough for now he fell down against the tree, his back leaning against it, his hand rubbing his head from where he hit it. He didn’t mind the mud getting on his shorts, not that it would matter much at the moment. Tim hoped the rain would stop soon, normally he liked the rain, but not when he was stuck outside. The Tyrannosaurus roared in the distance, Tim hoping it wouldn’t come this way and that the others were okay as he slowly drifted off to sleep. 

With the sun shining through the tall trees Tim woke up, it wasn’t the best sleep the young boy he had gotten by far, but considering all that happened it wasn’t bad by far. He looked up at the tree’s, wondering what it would look like if he was an area with any Brachiosaurus’, it would be an amazing sight he thought. He slowly began walking, eating any food he found along the way he knew was safe, after all it would be a shame if he died from some poisonous plant after escaping a T-Rex. He walked aimlessly through whatever enclosure he was in, hoping he would find someone to help him, preferably Dr. Grant or Sattler. He hoped he may also see any herbivores that may be in the park, wanting the chance to see any of them up close, and if it wasn’t so dangerous carnivores as well, but after last night he wasn’t so sure about that.

However soon he saw the ground sake, with puddles left from the rain last night making ripples and heard the ground shaking, before hearing the roar he heard last night. That of a Tyrannosaurus Rex! Tim turned his head behind him, and saw the giant beast roar as both started running, Tim away from the dinosaur, and it running towards him. Tim ran as fast as his slender legs could carry him, but now that there was no one else to capture the attention of the T-Rex he was outpaced. He could feel the source of the shaking ground getting closer and closer to him, his breath quickened and quickened as fear rose in his chest. Tim wasn’t paying attention to the ground and he tripped over an exposed root, landing face up, looking at the mighty dinosaur. His brown eyes widened as his face and hair got covered in warm saliva as the T-Rex roared and bit down on one of his legs, Tim letting out a loud scream as he heard his bones crunch. Tim thought through the pain that this creature did indeed have the most powerful jaw in history, and now it was biting down on his leg. He briefly looked down at his leg, before looking back up, disgusted by the amount of blood that was already broken from his limp leg. 

The Tyrannosaurus then lifted Tim up off the ground before throwing him up in the air, his body rotating, Tim losing track of what was happening before biting down on his other leg, this time Tim was in the mouth of the Tyrannosaurus, surrounded by the wet, warm flesh and the hard teeth, the young boy could barely scream as the pain overwhelmed him causing him to almost black out. Blood dripped from his legs onto his face, as the beast shook Tim in her mouth, hitting his head against the sides of her mouth. Disoriented Tim tried to weakly claw at the tongue that wrapped around his waist, but the Rex barely felt anything. Tim started crying both from the pain and the realization of what was going to happen, at least it was by a dinosaur he thought, as he felt another bite on his waist before feeling the warmth of the throat and stomach as his limp body was swallowed by the Tyrannosaurus Rex and he lost consciousness.


End file.
